


Something Good and Right and Real

by cadeskywalker



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Excalibur, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadeskywalker/pseuds/cadeskywalker
Summary: “Need some help there, kiddo?”Kitty looked up to see Rachel stopped in front of her, reaching a hand out for support. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Rachel Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Something Good and Right and Real

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in late August when I was reading Excalibur (1988) and I figured since I want to actually start posting fanfics I could dump this short thing here too. So like don't expect any more of this is what I'm saying lol
> 
> Title from State of Grace by Taylor Swift

Kitty was going to get Rachel back for this, she swore it. Right now though, Kitty resigned to simply glaring at the redhead as she circled another lap around the ice rink. Rachel chuckled and held up a finger -- one more lap. Kitty rolled her eyes and tried once more to pick herself up from the ice, concentrating on the steps Rachel had told her. Rise on your knees, lift one knee up, push up from that knee and-- 

“Need some help there, kiddo?”

Kitty looked up to see Rachel stopped in front of her, reaching a hand out for support. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Kitty used one hand to grip Rachel’s and the other stayed clasped around her knee as she lifted herself up shakily. “Whoa there,” Rachel said as she held onto Kitty’s shoulder to steady the shorter girl. Kitty rolled her eyes again, but couldn’t help smiling up at her girlfriend. 

Her girlfriend. Kitty still wasn’t fully convinced this was reality and not another trick from the Gamemaster, but Rachel always reassured her that this wasn’t just a fantasy. And if Kitty trusted anyone, it was Rachel.

“What’re you thinking about?” 

“Huh?” Kitty blinked.

Rachel tucked one of Kitty’s curls behind her ear underneath the purple knit cap, “You just looked like you were somewhere else. Is everything okay?”

Kitty put her free hand firmly over Rachel’s on her shoulder, beaming up at the taller girl. “Everything is amazing.”

“That’s not what you were saying five minutes ago on the ice,” Rachel smirked.

“Oh, screw off,” Kitty playfully shoved Rachel back, only succeeding in nearly toppling herself over backwards. Rachel caught her quickly and pulled her in closer than before, both girls laughing.

_ I love you, _ Rachel thought.

_ I love you, _ Kitty thought.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rachel said. Kitty rolled her eyes, a serious habit, and opened her mouth for a surely snarky remark. “I mean it,” Rachel interrupted, “And I want to make sure you know that.”

_ Oh, great, _ thought Kitty,  _ I  _ must  _ be blushing now. _

Kitty glanced at the ice rink’s digital clock. 12:18. “Hey, we should get going. We told Meggan we’d be back by 12:30 to try her newest baking attempt.”

Rachel tilted her head back in laughter while Kitty smiled up at her, “Don’t be so mean, Kitty. This time it’s gonna be good, I know it.”

“Do you not remember the last time she made lemon bars? Or were you lucky enough to block that out?”

“Don’t sound so ungrateful! At least neither of us are fighting for her affection.” Rachel started leading Kitty off of the ice with one arm wrapped around her waist. 

Kitty fought the butterflies in her stomach and focused her mind on last week’s unofficial eating competition between Brian and Kurt. “Gosh! I thought Brian was going to puke! I sure would’ve.”

“I heard him in the bathroom later,” Rachel chuckled. “He did  _ not _ have a fun night.”

Kitty burst into laughter, leaning into Rachel for support on the ice. “Kurt may have lost, but at least he has some dignity left.” 

“You better not let Brian hear you saying things like that,” Rachel raised an eyebrow down at Kitty, admiring the pure joy on her face. 

Kitty broke into a faux fighting pose with a shit-eating grin on her face. “What’s he gonna do? He can’t even touch me.”

Now it was Rachel’s turn to burst out laughing, “Let’s get you home, you little menace.” Kitty fought Rachel’s attempt to ruffle her hair through her hat, grumbling something about not being the  _ real _ menace here.

The girls returned their rental skates and flew back to the Excalibur lighthouse. Kitty loved flying with Rachel. She loved flying in general, how could you not? The view of the sky alone was remarkable. But nothing compared to being held so tight in Rachel’s arms and feeling like this might just be the safest place in the world. 

  
  
  



End file.
